Not What You Thought I Was
by NeedForDumpsters
Summary: Draco finds himself in a peculiar situation and finds out The Golden Boy may not be who he'd thought him to be. However, at the same time Harry finds himself temporarily torn, Gryffindor or Slytherin?Can he be both and still get what he wants?Yes; he can.


**Not what you thought I was**

**(12.34, Hogwarts castle, random hallway)**

Draco stood staring at the dark haired boy before him, had he been serious about what he'd said? If so, why wouldn't he even look at him? Suddenly Draco felt insecure;

"Harry?" the young wizard didn't even look up at his own name, his eyes were fixedly staring at a spot on the floor. The hall they were standing in was deserted. The holidays had only just begun but they were already two of the few left in school. Moving his hand towards the almost black strands of hair in Harry's face Draco shivered in anticipation, Harry'd said he liked him; the otherwise hateful wizard had melted his heart when stuttering those three words. Sure, Draco'd never thought of his feelings for Harry; but he'd never expected them to be like this. "Harry? You okay?" the boy shivered at his touch, Draco let his hand fall. He was just about to walk away when those emerald eyes he'd always found so fascinating turned to his own, stormy ones.

"Draco, I uh… I really like you… but uh…" Draco's chest constricted as he in shock stepped back, the eyes that had for so long fascinated him were now turning his soul into the poisonous substance it had for so long acted like; he was nervous now, what was Potter saying? "I really, _really_ like you"

"Yeah I got that _Potter_" Draco heard his voice reflect the poison inside him, he watched as Harry's eyes widened in shock. Without thinking he turned and started walking once again, this time with his breath coming in ragged rasps at every step, he waited on edge to see whether his supposed admirer would follow or say something. After walking several paces however he found himself in complete silence; he stopped. "Harry?" if the potter boy was still there he was making no sound and suddenly Draco felt scared to turn around; what if he wasn't there? What if it had all been a trick, to make him look like fool; now that he thought about it this seemed like the typical thing Harry and his friend Ronald might come up with, and Draco _had_ reacted, whether it had been in a way they had wanted him to he didn't know but _gaaah_ to touch his cheek! It had seemed like the right thing to do at the time, but for it to have been part of a scheme? _Oh my god._ There were only two options left; turn around and face the challenge, or he could walk away and pretend he'd known everything and then come up with something equally evil as payback.

"Draco…don't you see?" whirling to face the voice Draco couldn't believe what he saw, Potter was looking him straight in the eyes, running down his cheeks were tears, salty _real_ tears, his green grassy eyes were surrounded by pink and the otherwise so confident arms were hanging in a helpless sort of way, as if he'd given up. Draco realized that the reason for why Harry hadn't come running or said something was because he'd thought himself rejected. _Stupid Potter_, just as the broken boy before him started to say something Draco leaped the few paces back to Harry; which unsurprisingly brought the other one up short. He leaned in close enough to feel the other's breath, it smelled like pumpkin juice, _ah, of course; we've just had lunch._ Smiling in his own teasing manner but maybe with a bit more feeling in his eyes he stared back at those sad emerald eyes and said;

"No I don't Potter. Why don't you tell me?" he couldn't help himself, the taunting was just so natural, and, as he'd known, effective; the subject of his question pulled his lips together into a thin line, chuckling lightly Draco leaned even closer, too close. "hmm?" waiting for an answer he stretched his hand up to fetch another loose strand of Harry's; this brought the boy to shivers, and not those of fright he took care to notice. "I think I see now" he said while sneering; this, when nothing else had succeeded, brought forth a blush. "aww, come _on,_ say something?" as nothing came from this he thought of something he'd seen, a girl pretending to give up; he pulled away from Harry's face and relaxed somewhat; Potter had outgrown him in their fifth year and Draco now only reached the tip of his nose, in a quick movement he pushed Harry in the chest, he'd stopped mocking now, at least that was what he wanted Potter to think. "Fine then; I'll leave" he said in with what he hoped was a hurt edge to his voice and started to turn around, but only to stop as Potter grabbed his arm in a sturdy hold, it didn't hurt. "What now, you decided I can't leave?" he said, this time with the hurt gone from his voice, it had come out a bit icier than he'd planned however.

"What if I have?" _oooh, a challenge!_ The surprise succumbed to his sense of competition,

"Is that really alright Potter? The headmaster wouldn't be angry with his favourite pet then?" he laughed for a moment, but stopped as he noticed Harry had let him go and was standing in front of him, tipping his head slightly he saw Harry wearing one of those smiles he'd actually wondered about a few times; how could someone so utterly depressing look so pathetically pleasant? The full pink lips drawn into a smile and the eyes not fully open only sending a light green glow, much like the summer fields of the countryside in the summer, his pale skin matched the opposite of his hair and a freckle, obviously left from the sun seemed naturally wrong to his fine features, yet it fit delicately to this person, the eyebrows were as dark as his hair and not all too thick, Draco eyed the delicate lashes framing perfectly those summer fields of Potter's, like a dark forest. _Oh gosh, don't tell me I'm falling for him?_ Draco shivered internally, though out of pleasure of trepidation he didn't know.

"Malfoy?" a surprised female voice sounded from the end of the hall, he peered around the shoulder of the now stiff boy in front of him to see who the intruder was, he smiled to himself; _so careless._ He smoothened a sneer to Potter and with a swift movement brought out his wand and tapped the other's hand, he saw potter glance down and in wonder read the message now inked on him;

_Tomorrow__ at 11._

_Same same._

_I know _you'_ll be there._

_Will I? _

To name the location 'same same' was a measure of security he told himself as he walked towards Pansy, she smiled delightfully as he placed his left arm around her shoulders and led her away. "Was Potter bothering you again Drakey? You know you could just defeat him and he'd give up" he chuckled at this, though knew internally he would never be able to do such a thing, though one thing he could do was to make this new, ridiculous nickname go away.

**(07.37, Great Hall, ****Slytherin table)**

The ceiling in the great hall is bright blue - _Oh great, that's just great, I'm getting sappy _– and Pansy's making the same old disgusting chewing noises. Crabbe and Goyle was late as per usual, so of course, Blaise was company of the day, _ the blastskewing sadist, if he pulls another stunt I swear he'll wish for Morgana's wrath rather than mine._

It had been late last night after his confrontation with Potter that afore-mentioned sadist had dropped the fact that he'd been listening, and that no, he was not going to make life easy for Draco.

Well sure, he would never tell anyone, but he sure as hell was going to make the most of it. And when Blaise made the most of things, well let's just say Draco was never on the fun-receiving end of the wand.

"Having a good morning Draco? I wonder why you always seem so happy during meals…" With a firm smirk in place and his eyes sweeping Draco's body Blaise reached for pumpkin juice. Draco scowled before returning his gaze to across the hall. Harry was late he thought. _That's odd_, lately Harry was always early for breakfast, why wasn't he today? Draco'd really been looking forward to seeing his admirer. _And why the hell did I just refer to him as Harry, we don't even know each other!_ He'd been up most of the night thinking about how to proceed with potter, sure, he was interested, but enough to put himself on he dark lords blacklist? _No, not yet_. But he would sure as hell find out more about this sudden change of heart in his long since enemy. Or rather, he thought, the dark lords enemy, _I'm not the dark lord…he is not my enemy_. During this summer, between fifth and sixth year, Draco had changed, he'd become more familiar with the dark arts but at the same time more distant from his family and their beliefs, he no longer cared for the war nor taking places in it. His consideration towards the dark lord was no more than self preservation from his side. As he'd become more distant however he'd taken notice of other things as well, one being how lonely he really was, sure he had his friends; Blaise and Pansy but they weren't close enough for him to tell them anything of greater importance. No, Draco Malfoy was lonely and scared, refusing the dark lords request of him hadn't helped much with that and adding that to the fiasco in the department of mysteries last spring ending with his father's imprisonment Draco had started to fear for his life. He didn't feel safe anywhere anymore. He knew the light forces were after his blood, but so was the dark. Unfortunately the opposing sides didn't know of this and perhaps if they did they would start cooperate. Honestly Draco was as paranoid as paranoia could get and such a thing as the light and dark working together to bring about his death wouldn't surprise him. He could easily imagine the long bearded old fart sitting side by side with the dark lord patting the old snake's head.

As it was however Draco would not leave school until he absolutely had to. During summer break, and perhaps then he would go on one of those extreme camping trips? And of course tell no one of where this was to take place.

"Draco what's that on your arm?" he heard Blaise say and was thrown back into reality in a gasp and quickly removed his right hand from under his longer sleeved shirt which was hiding the itching scars on his left arm. _Stupid! Stupid, stupid, stupid!_ He thought furiously as he rebuked himself for slipping after such a long time of carefulness. No one knew of his self mutilation. And really, he was quite proud of that fact considering he'd been doing it since fourth year; since he came to understand his future was doomed. "Draco?" Blaise voice was uncertain now and Draco dared a glance up the teachers' table; no one's noticed. Not strange considering how far away from them they were seated, really. But then again, Draco was one paranoid brat. Why was the dark after his skin again? _Oh right, I stopped caring about muggleborns and so called 'purity' the fucking dark lord's a half blood!_ How did he know? Well let's just say one green-eyed teenager with raven hair had let that amongst other things slip in one of their arguments last year. At the time he'd been grateful for the enlightenment but now he wasn't so sure, but perhaps he was just being selfish, loneliness would do that to you.

"Nothing Blaise, nothing at all, just a scratch from shaving earlier that's all" Blaise looked at him searchingly before conceding, or perhaps he just didn't care…_ oh would you stop that, you can't just go all glum-like a day like this!_ He berated himself, and he was right, today was a special day, he was meeting potter in a few hours.

**(10.58, Gryffindor tower, ****sixth year's boys' dormitory)**

Harry was looking at his reflection in the mirror, he was alone this break, having drifted apart from his friends, especially Ron, since the beginning of summer. No one had bothered with him at his announcement of him staying at Hogwarts during Christmas, they all just assumed he wanted to study, he was taking his NEWTS this year after all. Since Sirius's death he'd taken it upon himself to study day and night barely sleeping which in turn had made him thin and pale as well as giving him dark circles beneath his eyes. He'd happily finished sixth year during summer and had taken it upon himself to finish seventh before Easter, at first he'd planned Christmas but it had proved trickier than he'd thought. As he now inspected himself he noticed the few changes which had come with his growth spurt last year. He was taller, not as tall as Ron of course but that was only to be expected what with his malnourished childhood. His skin was also pale white, rather like a vampire he mused smirking slightly, his smile faded however when he continued his scrutinizing stare. His hair had grown long since last year, now reaching his eyes, uncomfortably so since he had to constantly push it away with his hand, although it looked rather good, in a not-so-innocent way. During summer in one of his nowadays frequent outbursts of frustration he'd gone into muggle London and bought himself some clothes – size skinny. Black hugging jeans adorned his legs and straining across his torso was a white T-shirt reading "join the dark side, they have guns" complete with a blood splatter in the background. He chuckled lightly at the hidden message, he was his own master now. His only guardian was a senile lemon-drop high coot. Glancing at his watch he realized his meeting with Draco was in a few seconds, he would have to run he thought as he twisted his arms through a loose black zipper.

-o-

As he reached the same hall as the day before he saw Draco pushing himself from the wall he'd been leaning on, _while waiting_ Harry thought, suddenly giddy.

"Draco!" he called happily raising his hand in greeting. Said blonde swirled around as he heard his name.

"You're late." He said curtly. Harry winced at the cold tone, suddenly he wanted to turn around and leave his crazy new feelings to rot. "I've been waiting…pathetic right?" at the blonde's change of tone Harry looked up in surprise, he grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry" he answered and walked towards the other and grabbed his hand; startling Draco and making him blush. "Come on I know just the place" Harry said and pulled Draco behind him. He fought to ignore his urge to chuckle at Malfoys shocked and incredulous expression, he looked rather as if he'd walked in on a snogging session between Professor McGonagall and Snape. _Or as if he's facing his fears… wearing a pink mini-skirt_.

They walked in silence, Harry still holding Draco's hand securely in his own. Draco had started to lightly squeeze back into the handhold making it complete and forming a slight smile on Harry's lips, which, of course the blonde didn't see.

They stopped short in a hallway on the third floor, here Harry turned to Draco, letting his smile show. "We're here, now have you ever heard of the room of requirements?" Draco shook his head, feeling his face blush, Harry pretended not to notice and continued, "Well it works like this; you walk thrice back and forth in front of that brick wall thinking all the while on what you want on the other side of the door which will appear." Draco frowned,

"How do we know we're both thinking of the same thing?" Harry's smile brightened,

"Easy; we decide what to wish for before we start walking, a place to comfortably talk in?"

"How about a fireplace?" Draco said before realising he'd voiced it out loud, to his great horror. Harry only shrugged his shoulders and led him into the procedure of walking back and forth as they both thought of the same thing.

The door appeared and Harry opened it up for Draco to pass, like a gentleman; Draco scowled.

They sat in comfortable plush armchairs in front of a great crackling fire; the mantelpiece was of black marble much like the one in the Slytherin common room. No one said anything as they stared into the flames, Harry felt like sleeping, for the first time in weeks. _Strange_ he thought and glanced towards Draco silently wondering if it was because of the blonde. He felt unusually relaxed in his presence. As he watched, Draco opened his mouth as if to speak but then seemed to think better of it and closed it again. Harry tilted his head slightly as he continued to stare into the entrancing flames,

"I can't sleep" he said but Draco didn't as much as blink, he only continued to stare into the fire as if silently allowing Harry to continue. "I think I'm insomnia… I don't know… I can never relax enough to let myself rest" he sighed and rested his chin in his palm supporting himself on the armrest of his chair as he let the silence consume his words.

"Guns Harry? Really?" Draco suddenly said in a sarcastic voice and then he chuckled before relaxing further into the armchair pulling his knees up from the floor to his chin and wrapped his arms around them. At first Harry just stared and then he let out a burst of laughter wringing a smile from his companion.

"It states a clear message" he answered after a while, his laughter still lacing his voice.

"Indeed… whatever makes you happy" he added after a second thought and let his eyes drift close while feeling Harry's gaze on his face. They were quiet for another ten minutes. "I've been cutting myself since fourth year" Draco said, his eyes still closed, he felt like he didn't really care if Harry knew. When said teen didn't answer however Draco opened his eyes and gasped as it was to look into glazed emerald orbs. Positioned on his knees in front of Draco where he sat in the plush red armchair with his arms stretched out on the armrests and his hands clutching the fabric of the chair was Harry. His gaze was intense and his lips were formed into a firm thin line as he looked into Draco's eyes. Tired from the show of emotions Draco leaned back and closed his eyes again, a small smile grazing his lips.

"Why?" Harry said after a while, Draco noticed his voice coming from up close as a warm gust of breath connected with his sensitive skin he realized Harry had leaned closer,

"it feels good" he answered truthfully, the feel of a cold blade against his smooth, warm skin really was extraordinary, the deep red color of his blood was beautiful as it travelled on his stark white skin, the pain was soothing to his desperate mind as it wallowed in it's despair. "The pain is relieving and the sight is beautiful, did you ever try?" he continued after while, "it would look pretty on you as well, your skin is almost as white as mine, and maybe it would help you relax" he felt Harry close in on him but he refused to open his eyes. Not even when Harry's knees placed themselves besides each side of him did he look, he felt Harry trace his hands down his knees until he came to his thighs where he gripped Draco and leaned in, his face must have been right in front of him as he felt a warm sweet breath ghost over his mouth. The warmth disappeared only to return on his collarbone and then, light as a feather, Harrys lips kissed his skin, Harry traced several kisses on his neck and collarbones, Draco didn't open his eyes. A cold tear crashed against his nape and he realized Harry was crying.

"I'm sorry, I don't know why this is happening" Harry's shaking voice said. Draco tilted his head towards where Harry held his head and he felt the raven hair against his chin, Harry shook a little and then leaned his forehead against Draco's shoulder. "Do you want me to move?"

"No, you can stay, do you want a hug?" it might have sounded like a mocking only Draco's voice was so sincere there was no doubt he was being serious. Harry sniffled and nodded against his shoulder, Draco just continued to smile as he moved to let Harry sit across his lap in the big armchair, still with his eyes closed he hugged Harry close as said boy placed his head in crook of his neck and let his tears fall freely.

"You know I'd kill anyone who saw me like this, don't you?" Harry said after a while, his tears still streaming down his face. Draco stilled unnoticeably, he hadn't known… was Harry really the person he'd thought him to be? Would the old Harry have said that, for this was surely a new version of Harry, crying like this in his lap, in his arms. It felt slightly odd having the taller boy in his lap like this, Draco felt in control of something, maybe of himself. It felt good.

"Thank you Harry. For letting me hug you" He said carefully while tightening his hold on the boy. "I promise not to look" he added after a thought.

"I won't tell anyone" Harry answered quietly.

"I know you won't".

-o-

"We're going to miss dinner if we don't move soon" Draco whispered gently into Harry's ear. Harry'd fallen asleep after their small talk, warming Draco's heart when the blonde realised he felt relaxed enough in his presence to fall asleep when otherwise he rarely got a rest. The raven mop of hair stirred as emerald eyes slowly started to appear between dark lashes, Draco smiled. "You've been sleeping for six hours." Harry blinked and he added "in my lap". The pale cheeks blushed and lush lips were just about to part when Draco stopped them with his own. Their first kiss was slow and very, very gentle.

"I _really _like you Draco…" Harry whispered uncertainly after they broke apart his eyes avoiding contact. When Draco didn't answer he continued, "I want you to know that, and well… I don't want to get hurt, not like this, so if you're not serious it's ok, but I want to know if that's the case… before anything else happens". It was quiet and Harry was about to start crying, interpreting the silence as a rejection when he suddenly found himself occupied with staring into grey eyes blazing in anger.

"Did someone hurt you Harry?" he asked barely controlling his anger. Harry winced at the sight, Draco's hand clenching the sleeve of his zipper. "Who hurt you? Tell me and I'll make sure they-they-that they-"Draco started stuttering in anger and to his great surprise Harry's lips came crashing onto his own in their second kiss. He felt Harry's tongue sweep across his bottom lip requesting entrance. Feeling his mind go blank he met the sweet tasting wetness of Harry's mouth with his tongue, he opened his mouth to Harry and their breaths mingled. They breathed together a few times before Draco found Harry's bottom lip and bit down slightly the other boy moaning quietly, part in pleasure part in pain. Draco sucked the sore flesh until he felt the other's tongue reaching for his lips. Letting their tongues battle in his mouth Draco made his arm placed across Harry's torso move until his hand stroke the slim chest. Harry's hand wound around his neck and tugged slightly on his loose blonde locks before snaking his fingers through them massaging his nape with the tips.

"_mmmore, sso ssssmoothh"_ Draco stilled in his ministrations, he'd been about to rove Harry's thigh when the said boy suddenly started hissing. _Parseltongue!_ His inner voice exclaimed making him shiver in pleasure. He let his hand rove further towards the raven haired boy's crotch earning him another moan into his mouth and a firmer grip around his nape. As his hand found the firm bulge between the black clothed legs and swept over it Harry's head whipped back, his eyes closed, face flushed and his lips seductively wet and swollen. _"ssssoo gooood! Mmoore!" _Draco smirked as Harry started hissing again. He craved the sound and made his hand start working on caressing the bulge and as the teen once again was hissing in pleasure Draco felt his own bulge harden impossibly much. He desperately groaned and stopped caressing his companion reaching for Harry's hand and guiding it towards his own hard-on. Harry let himself be guided and when he felt the bulge he smiled inwardly; _Parseltongue turn him on_, a piece of information he stored for further use before pressing gently down on Draco's pants. The blonde closed his eyes and breathed through his nose, as always when painfully horny.

"Sweet Merlin… Oh fuck!" he exclaimed when he felt Harry slowly starting to massage his crotch.

"_I can give you much__hh mmore than thisss…Godsss you look goood like thisss, moan for mee Draco"_ and as if he'd understood every word Draco blushed a bright pink and moaned loudly, his head thrown back and his breathing hard. Harry kept caressing the hard bulge as he watched Draco's hand travel towards his own. Slowly they massaged each other Harry hissing in pleasure and Draco moaning uncontrollably and shivering at the sound. Suddenly Draco's back arched in climax and as he watched the sight of Draco climaxing Harry felt himself explode in pleasure releasing a moan as involuntarily his head was thrown back. Draco bit his lip as he watched Harry ride out his climax a bare minute after his own.

"Merlin you're pretty" he said when he felt Harry relax his steel grip on his nape he took Harry's hand and kissed it, Harry's breathing was still strained and his eyes closed when he answered.

"If I'm pretty you should see yourself, you looked like a sex god arching your back like that" Draco blushed fiercely and stuttered before Harry put a finger on his lips, still lying in his lap his head resting on the armrest of the chair. Draco took a deep breath and looked into the emerald eyes now observing his face; it was time to come clean.

"Harry, there is something you must know before we do anything else" Harry nodded adopting a guarded expression. "I'm not on the light side" he frowned as he felt Harry tense, "but I'm not on the dark side either… I'm trying to be neutral" Harry made a series of expressions before settling on a frown.

"Draco, have you heard about the prophecy?" shocked, Draco mouthed a yes, "it states that neither me nor the dark lord can live while the other survives" Draco was about to faint when he suddenly realized, _he doesn't have to be the one to kill him! It's all about the interpretation!_

"Harry you do see that-"

"Yes, I don't have to be the one, it only states I have the power to do it, not that I am the only one who can."

"You're smarter than I thought" he said before he could stop himself, however Harry merely chuckled,

"There is much you don't know about me Draco, for instance, I'm not a virgin, far from it really" Draco smirked; Harry was practically bragging.

"Then I expect your skills to be on par with mine…my little snake" Harry blushed at his new nickname, then he frowned-

"I'm taller than you!" Draco burst out laughing, an extraordinary sight if Harry could say so himself, his laughter was like nothing he'd ever heard before, not girlish but sweet, like small bells he mused. Sobering it was to find Harry watching him intensely, disconcertingly so, it was as if he was watching something rare and astounding. "What?" he said defensively.

"You're so beautiful" Harry said quietly. "Ow!" he exclaimed his arms over his head where Draco'd smacked him,

"That'll teach you not to regard people as if they're a rare specimen you'd like to catalogue" Draco muttered and reaching for his wand he angled a cleaning spell to his crotch, he didn't like the sticky feeling. Quirking his right eyebrow he indicated the same treatment to Harry, causing the raven to blush before nodding, Draco ignored his companion's awkwardness and fired the spell. "Alright, now that that's taken care of… am I right to assume you're not planning on killing any dark lords?" Harry looked down, realizing what he'd said Draco winced, "I didn't mean it like that Harry; I don't want you in the war anymore than I want to be in it myself, and that's saying something! It's not for nothing I'm called the Slytherin Prince" Harry looked up, confusion written all over his face. "Slytherins only care for themselves, which means I don't want you in the war because of selfish reasons" understanding dawned on Harry and without being able to stop it he smiled, causing Draco to almost gape. _Merlin he's pretty…_

"Dumbledore and the order expect me to fight for them" he said quietly after a while.

"Well, I won't let you". Smiling Harry snuggled into Draco's chest feeling the blonde's arms wrap around him once again.

"We missed dinner" he said and Draco snickered, it was an odd sound, "are you hungry?" he felt the blonde shake his head and nodded. "I'm lonely Draco" Harry suddenly said into the silence, it was odd but this was how they seemed to commune, shifting between awkward confessions, amusing remarks and well…

"Me too." Caught by surprise he looked up into stormy eyes and felt his breath hitch as he saw a lone tear travel down the pale cheeks. He caught it on his finger and held his hand against the blonde's cheek, comforting. He'd always thought Draco to have loads of friends but seeing him now he looked as lonely as himself, _a perfect match_ he thought sadly.

"We could be lonely together?" he suggested, it sounded ridiculous but was the only thing he could think of, Draco smiled and nodded and then he frowned,

"Should we let others know?" Harry's mouth turned to a side as he stared into the fire in thought.

"I don't know… do you want to?" Draco looked at Harry's silhouette against the flames; it was black in the room now except for the firelight.

"I want to, but wouldn't it be dangerous? We would become each other's weakness" Harry's face smoothened into a smile again.

"You'd be my only one then, and really, we'll just have to stay close" _his only one?_

"What about your muggle family?"

"What family? Draco they're not a family to me, they've hated me since the old coot placed me there, the only thing I ever got from them were the scars on my back" Draco was at a loss for words, seething he realized Harry, _his_ _Harry_, had been abused since childhood.

"Let me see" he managed to get out between clenched jaws straitening his body to make Harry sit up and started to pull on the black zipper.

"Draco calm down, you're scaring me" Harry almost squeaked, realizing his mistake Draco's rage drained and was replaced by cold determination.

"I'm sorry my little snake, it's just so… will you show me?" Harry cringed, showing Draco he was still frightened, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, but they hurt you so I, well I got mad, not at you… I just want to see what they did to you, will you show me?" Draco knew enough about abusive guardians not to be overly shocked by Harry's behaviour, he would try to coax gently, just like Snape had done with him at the beginning of summer.

"I… it's just so embarrassing" Harry said quietly, Draco felt like crushing something, his rage so intense he had to focus hard to rein it in, _he's completely broken! What in Merlin's name did they do to him?_

"Don't be ashamed love, you aren't the only one" he tried to sound as insinuating as possible and knew it had worked as Harry's eyes widened in comprehension. "Will you show me?"

"I can tell you…if you promise to tell me afterwards" Draco smiled slightly,

"Of course."

-o-

In the end Draco'd told his story first as Harry'd seemed about to faint from stress. It had taken more than an hour until Harry was done with his questions and now Draco sank back into his chair completely spent after the mental strain. He smiled inwardly; he hadn't broken down a single time, well sure a few tears had escaped him in the worst parts but Harry'd been there before they could trail his cheeks. He now turned towards the beautiful boy in his lap.

"Well?" he said reproachfully, the effect ruined by his gentle caress of the other's cheek. Harry felt relaxed and, taking a deep breath, threw himself into telling his story.

"I was placed on my aunt and uncle's doorstep when I was about one. They had a son exactly my age only one month older, his name's Dudley but I guess a more fitting name would be walrus." Draco smiled a Slytherin smile at this. "Anyway, from day one I was placed in their cupboard under the stairs, and that's where I lived until I was twelve. I cleaned the house and cooked for them and in the evenings my uncle would beat me while my aunt read Dudley bedtime stories. You see; they hate freaks." Draco stiffened and looked down at Harry; the dark haired teen looked back an apologetic smile on his face. "It was a while after my tenth birthday that my uncle first… well, touched me" he continued in a frown. _One day I will kill those muggles_ Draco inwardly swore as he listened to Harry's description on what his uncle used to do to him. "During summer after third year I was thrown out of the house temporarily, I had nowhere to go and so I figured I would go to London. That was my first time encountering dark arts you know? I accidentally ended up in the company of a gang of dark arts lovers, of course they did not know who I was" Harry continued his tale about that summer but Draco couldn't concentrate anymore, Harry'd been involved with dark arts, more than once? Who was he?

"Harry, have you studied the dark arts?" he asked suddenly, not caring about interrupting the story; this was important.

"Well… yeah, but not for real until a year later you know, during summer between fourth and fifth year. Why, does it bother you Draco? I could stop learning if you want-" Harry said uncertainly but then he got a dreamy look on his face, "-I just find it really fascinating"

"No, no it doesn't bother me, quite the opposite; it's quite the relief since I was just worrying whether you liked it or not considering I practice it myself" Draco said with a sigh.

"Oh, uhm, alright then, maybe we could study together then, anyways do you want to hear more of the story?" He said distractedly, no doubt retracing where they'd left off, already knowing Draco's answer,

"Yes love, I would like that" Draco said anyway.

"Right, right. Well we both know about fourth year and stuff… so summer after fourth year well I… uhm I started studying the dark arts going back to learn where I'd found that gang the year before, this year it proved more difficult however since the order were keeping an eye on me. Oh well, during that summer I learned a lot, and well I actually righted my vision, these are just for show" he moved his wand wordlessly conjuring a pair of round glasses, _Fuck I hadn't even noticed them! Never mind them being gone! I have to get a grip on myself before something bad can truly happen._

"Right, uhm yeah"

"You didn't even notice anything about that did you?" Harry said in a teasing tone a smirk in place. Without waiting for an answer he continued, "obviously that was the same summer as I had sex for the first time too, and got under the table drunk. Unfortunately it was also the first summer my uncle went further than just touching…" Harry quietened and Draco saw his eyes glaze over in pain at the memory, he stroked his boyfriend's- _yes damn it, my boyfriend, there's no other word for it, I will allow nothing else_- hair and pulled him impossibly closer, feeling protective. "well at least he didn't rape me that year, that would have been really sad,"-here Draco shuddered mentally at the thought of what his uncle had done if not raped his niece, since, as Harry'd said, he'd done more than touching.- "it wasn't until this summer he… well you know, and it was probably stupid of me but I'd told one of the muggles I was seeing where I lived and he'd come by while I was out buying groceries and met my uncle, who as you've probably already figured by now, had only waited for an excuse like this to actually-"

"Penetrate?" Draco offered in monotone as help for Harry to continue.

"Yes. And well this is where it went downhill for me, well more so than before anyways. And that's where my story ends." Harry concluded cheerily.

"Is your uncle's rapes the reason you can't sleep?" Draco asked finally, Harry adopted one of his thoughtful expressions but didn't answer. "I mean maybe you're afraid he'll come while you're sleeping or something, unconsciously that is." When Harry still didn't answer he nudged his boyfriend's head with his nose. "I could help you work on it if you want" he offered quietly.

"Will you stay with me?" Harry whispered almost too quietly for him to hear, "at least until I fall asleep?" He continued uncertainly.

"I'll stay however long you want me to my little snake" Draco murmured and Harry snuggled.

"Tonight? I'm alone in the dormitory" he asked,

"If it makes you happy" was the answer he received.

**(21.44, Gryffindor tower, sixth year's boys' dormitory)**

They'd snuck into the tower unnoticed and were standing in front of Harry's bed. Draco scowled at the colours before aiming his wand at the curtains spelling them black instead of the dark red of Gryffindorks. He would _not_ sleep in a Gryffindor bed. Harry chuckled beside him before making a spell of his own colouring the sheets a dark green.

"Suits my eyes, don't you think?" he said teasingly while Draco smiled; satisfied.

"It does, do you have a spare pyjamas?" Harry nodded and reached for a black heap in his trunk. Handing it to Draco he grabbed his own grey one from the bed. "What? Not red and gold with a mane?" Draco taunted, as he swiftly disposed his black, long-sleeved shirt in favour of the button up black pyjamas, it was slightly big; he frowned. Switching pants he caught the smell of Harry from his new outfit and feeling sappy he settled for oversize.

Harry noticed.

"Could you… well you know look away?" He said quietly feeling his cheeks heat up; he hadn't looked away while Draco changed after all.

"You mean I can't see my boyfriend naked even though you saw me?" Harry's eyes widened. "Well we are boyfriends aren't we?" Draco continued his eyes intense on the emerald ones. Harry could only nod. "Good." Draco said cheerily before adding, "Now undress yourself before I decide I can do it faster" He chuckled as Harry blushed and hurriedly removed his pants revealing slim, smooth legs. Then he quickly pulled the grey pyjama pants on. "Well?" Draco said expectantly, his thoughts focused on the smooth chest he'd felt under the t-shirt earlier. But Harry just fidgeted. "What? You saw my body didn't you?" he tried to coax.

"You were wearing glamour on your arms." Harry stated, _ah I see; it's about the scars…_

"If I shed the shirt and remove it will you undress?" He asked quietly feeling apprehensive of removing the glamour he'd cast after breakfast, he felt secure with it. However, when Harry nodded he silently pulled the shirt off and reached for his wand. Looking Harry in the eyes he angled the wand and cast the spell, revealing scars in different stages of healing cut horizontally from the middle of his upper arms down to his wrists. When Harry slowly let his gaze travel his boyfriend's arms he felt his eyes tear up and fumbled until his own shirts fell to the floor revealing first a few odd scars on his ribs and then he closed his eyes and slowly turned, his breathing hard and irregular. At first all Draco could feel was his mind exploding into uncountable emotions but then he noticed the condition of his boyfriend and almost flew over to stand in front of him and wrapped his arms around him tightly.

Harry's back had been packed with welts and angry red marks, his back was made of marred skin, there was no other description for it. "Has anybody else seen it?" He asked in a whisper, still holding Harry as his boyfriend shook in sobs. The revelation had been too much for him.

"n-"Harry wasn't able to finish the word as a sob wrecked his body. Harry felt small in Draco's arms as he with a great heave lifted him, bridal style to the bed and lay him down on the sheets. He reached for the grey pyjama shirt and carefully dressed his crying boyfriend in it.

"Do you toss much in your sleep?" Draco asked as he settled down against Harry's side and pulled the sheets to their chins. Focusing on his breathing Harry concentrated on answering,

"No, I sleep like the dead." Satisfied Draco pulled Harry tight against him and positioned his nose in the crook of his boyfriend's neck. "I take it you do as well." Harry stated before turning so that he felt soft blonde locks against his face and twined his fingers with Draco's.

"We'll just have to see won't we" he said and dared a light kiss against Harry's neck, Harry chuckled.

It wasn't long until they both fell asleep.

**(08.16, Gryffindor tower, sixth year's boys' dormitory)**

Harry woke to a growling stomach; it was his. Blinking, he realised Draco was still breathing into his neck and clutching his pyjamas, fast asleep. He reached down to where Draco's arm lay against his stomach and pulled his boyfriend's sleeve up a bit tracing his fingers over the many scars revealed to him. He didn't notice when Draco opened his eyes neither when the blonde boy moved his head slightly to follow Harry's gaze. It was odd seeing someone touch his scars with such gentle care but he thought he could get used to it if that was what pleased his boyfriend; anything to make him happy. It wasn't until a few minutes later when Draco heard the raven haired boy's stomach growl in protest to the starvation yesterday that he let Harry know he was awake. He trailed a series of light pecks along the other's jaw line until he reached his mouth where he planted a firm yet gentle kiss.

"I could get used to this." Harry said finally after having pulled Draco on top of him and raved his mouth with his tongue.

"Mmhm" Draco said distractedly; his hardness was pressing against Harry's thigh.

"Should I take care of that before we call an elf maybe?" Harry said, amused by his boyfriends obvious attraction.

"An elf? They listen to your commands?" Draco said clearly flustered.

"Well I sort of help them out sometimes… and you know Dobby right? Well we're best pals as far as relationships between elves and humans go" Harry answered in an amused tone.

"Right… now, on to more err, pressing matters?" Draco murmured while tracing a finger along Harry's jaw. Chuckling Harry started to unbutton the pyjama shirt hiding his boyfriend's beautiful pale chest.

-o-

Half an hour later Draco lay staring up at the ceiling in Harry's four poster bed. That had been amazing. Trying not to think about Harry's tongue swirling over his length he sat up.

"I don't think anyone's ever given me a blow job that good before." Harry chuckled in response while buttoning the collar of his soft grey long sleeved T-shirt.

"Good, 'cause tonight you'll have to make it up to me".

**(16.24, outside the entrance to Slytherin common room)**

They'd spent the day going between the kitchens and the library, the places where they were sure no-one would interrupt them this time of year. Sitting in Draco's lap between the bookshelves furthest from the entrance Harry'd finally decided to bring up the discussion from last night. Whether or not they'd go public with their relationship. Draco'd reluctantly agreed it would make things easier but at the same time he'd made Harry realize what would change. With the knowledge of Harry not only being gay but also in love with a death eater's son people would go nuts, and if they went through with their newly formed plan of disappearing from the war people would start accusing Draco of, if not killing Harry, then certainly of turning him to the dark side. And Harry would have none of that. They'd realized he was as protective of Draco as the blonde was of him. However, after talking the entire day they'd agreed to try and see what happens, and they would begin with the Slytherins.

"And you're absolutely sure they won't cast any dark spells on me?" Harry said as they stepped up to the portrait.

"Why darling are you worried your knowledge isn't enough to defend yourself? Well you shouldn't be I will protect you my little snake." Scowling at the remark about his abilities the Gryffindor streak in him grabbed Draco's hand and said the password,

"Hippogriff" the portrait swung open revealing the green, black and silver grey furnished common room. Some of the few students inside turned to look at the arrivals while others merely dove deeper behind the covers of their books. Among those who looked were Blaise and Pansy sitting in two of the three armchairs positioned in front of the fire. Harry, his courage having drained at the attention, felt Draco harden their handhold slightly before releasing a breath and pulled his boyfriend with him inside. Exiting the small tunnel and stopping when in full view of every occupant in the room, the soft light from the fires falling on them, Draco let his gaze travel between every set of eyes intent upon them, silently challenging anyone to oppose them, no-one took the bait, but they kept watching. Clutching his hand a little tighter Harry tried to make Draco move, it didn't seem to work but then Draco's eyes swivelled to his and he saw cold determination.

"Come on." He said simply before pulling Harry across the common room towards where his friends were. Stopping in front of the empty chair Draco sat down never letting go of the dark haired teen's hand. Emerald eyes flickered between Blaise and Pansy before settling on grey ones which looked at him softly and moved to their lap and back; indicating for Harry to sit.

Blaise and Pansy didn't notice the discreet gesture and when Harry, steeling himself for the shocked reactions to come, swiftly sat down in the blonde's awaiting lap the room let out a unified gasp.

"What the hell Draco!" Blaise got out after stuttering a few seconds, Pansy looked about to explode.

"What the fuck are you doing Drakey?" she asked icily after a while. Draco stared back.

"I'm letting you meet my boyfriend" He stated just as coldly, Harry winced; this was too Slytherin. Sighing Harry pulled his hand through his already messy hair enhancing the 'I-just-shagged' look, Blaise stared; _Morgana's panties! _Harry looked so much hotter than just a few days ago. His eyes flickered to his friend's; something was up, he knew it was.

"Look, I'm really not who you think I am, so just let it go will you? It would make things easier… for all of us." Harry said wearily while leaning back against Draco's shoulder. He reached his hand to Draco's nape and unconsciously started to play with the blond locks. Draco distractedly looped an arm around his boyfriend's shoulders.

"You're sicker than I thought Draco." Pansy said in a venomous voice.

"Yeah, well… good thing my boyfriend's worse then isn't it" Draco answered smirking as Harry smacked the back of his head. "What? It's true isn't it love? Enjoying watching me suffer in bed and all…" it was Harry's turn to smirk as Draco's last words came out as a mutter.

"Oh so it's my fault you get turned on by parseltongue now is it? If I didn't know any better I'd-" he got cut off as Pansy flew herself on them, her rage practically steaming off of her.

"Oh stop that will you?" Harry snapped after he with a flick of his wrist had her dangling upside-down from the ceiling. Draco pecked his cheek adoringly. _He's dangerous_ Blaise thought as he glanced around the common room; the display of not only power but also extreme ruthlessness had everyone looking frightful.

"So, uhm, guys, I guess I should say congratulations or something" he offered in attempt to make peace, Harry's head snapped to meet his gaze.

"You blackmailed my boyfriend" the raven said simply before turning to said partner. "Do you want me to hex him? I learned this wonderful dark spell last summer you see where the victim-" Draco's hand clamped over his lips and the blonde turned to smile apologetically at his friend.

"Sorry; my little snake gets easily excited" this however earned him another smack from aforementioned 'snake'.

"I'm _still _taller than you" Harry argued while being unable to stop his pout.

"mmhm, and physically weaker, more petite, girly, thinner, childish, crazy and did I mention physically weaker?" Draco teased and watched his boyfriend splutter and then mumble something in parseltongue. The parseltongue thing made the whole room freeze while Draco simply smiled at his boyfriend's antics, ignoring the pleasurable shiver running through him from the seductive hissing sound.

"You're acting like a Slytherin, err… Harry" Blaise said, unable to control himself. Harry looked up from his hissings and he could see a small smile creeping into his blonde's friend's face.

"Hm, yeah not strange considering the damned old hat wanted to place me here." Blaise gaped; just like the rest of the room. "I told it to shut the fuck up and place me in Gryffindor", Draco tried to hold his laughter in but succeeded poorly, Harry scowled at him. "What?"

"Nothing love, nothing oh and I do think it's time to let Pansy down, yes, _now_"

"Fine" Pansy fell down to the floor with another lazy flick from Harry. "Which way's your bed? I do believe you have a debt to pay" he continued without sparing a glance at the groaning girl he'd hexed. Shaking his head in a smile and mouthing a 'sorry' to his friends Draco led his boyfriend towards his bed in the Slytherin dorms.

-o-

"_A__hh, fuck Draco! That's good!"_ Draco had no idea what his boyfriend was saying but he took the tone of the hissing for approval and continued to graze the proud flushed skin of Harry's length with his teeth as he let saliva run a trail from his tongue. Moaning Harry grabbed his head, snaking his fingers through the hair. Draco swirled the head with his tongue dipping into the small crack. Harry let out a long hissing sound and Draco imagined it to translate as a drawn out 'fuck'. Opening his mouth wide Draco began to take his boyfriend down his throat. Grunting as an unpleasant stinging began from his gag-reflex he pulled off, sucking the head before letting it go, eliciting a loud moan from his boyfriend. Draco removed one of his hands from Harry's hips; he'd been holding him down to stop the raven from bucking while he deep-throated. He moved his hand to massage Harry's valuables earning a shiver. Letting his tongue travel from the head down to the pelvis Draco neared Harry's entrance and firmly dipping his tongue into the tightness he felt Harry almost melt under his hand still placed above the hip. "Draco-" Harry bit out before clenching his jaws in intense pleasure as the blonde licked the sensitive area around his tightness. "More, Draco… fucks!" Harry almost ripped the blonde hair as the tongue forcefully dove into him again. And again. Draco continued to lick and dip into Harry loosing himself to the erotic feeling and said boy's hissed exclamations of pleasure. "Draco I want more-" Harry moaned as he was penetrated by the blonde's tongue once again, "please Draco, fingers… oh Merlin" still licking Draco stopped fondling the 'jewels' and reached up to press his fingers into Harry's mouth which immediately started to slick them up, seemingly enjoying the attention. Slowly putting his index finger against Harry's entrance he continued to lick around it while pushing it in, ever so gently. With half of it inside Harry suddenly moved to swallow it inside him, Draco's eyelids fluttering at the amazing feeling of Harry's warm muscles clenching at the invasion.

"Fuck Harry" Draco murmured and started to move his finger around inside, earning moans from his boyfriend. "Fuck Harry… You like that don't you?" Draco felt so horny and couldn't stop himself as he teased the writhing boy underneath him. He moved his finger out only to enter again with another one, Harry gasped pleasurably. He continued to move inside the taller boy until finally he felt that small protrusion and pressed against it. A silent scream formed on Harry's lips as his prostrate sent electric waves of pleasure through his entire body from the touch. All the while Draco watched; his eyes intense on the beautiful sight before him. He couldn't even begin to describe the incredible sexiness. He added a third finger and pressed down on the protrusion again, Harry convulsed before him. The raven haired boy had long since let go of the blonde locks and was clenching the sheets at his sides, crushing the material. His fingers still inside, Draco moved on top of him and felt his own erection against his wrist. "Harry? Are you ready… fuck, I can't take this much longer and honestly you don't look better for wear… what do you say?" Harry tried to focus on the blonde's words but found himself only moving towards the erection he felt between his thighs. Taking it as permission Draco let his fingers slip out of the warm cavern and angled his hardness to the now slick and slowly contracting entrance.

"Just fuck me Draco" Harry whispered breathlessly as he thought the blonde was taking too long. His eyes clouding in pleasure Draco let himself thrust into the tight hole. Once, twice and three times, Harry writhing at the sensation of being filled. His legs circled Draco's waist to allow better access and Draco began to fervently pound into him, harder and deeper each time. As he neared his climax Harry reached to stroke his own erection, doubling the pleasure, Draco being too busy with his own impending release to notice. Throwing his head back in his release he distantly heard Draco grunt forth a 'can I come inside?' he moaned a 'yesss' in response and felt the blonde's release fill him almost immediately. Draco slumped on top of him, spent from the harsh pounding, he didn't even pull out.

"It's going to spill on your sheets" Harry stated as he felt the white substance inside him,

"That's what cleaning spells are for silly" came the response after a few minutes.

"You recuperate slowly" Harry continued when neither more sound nor movement came from the blonde. "Seriously Draco. You should know its not pleasant being filled in the afterglow." Hurriedly Draco pulled out and smiled sheepishly at his boyfriend.

"Sorry love" he reached for his wand as the white substance started trickling out of Harry's entrance. Caught staring at the sexy phenomenon Draco hurriedly spelled his load away. "It's just so… erotic" he defended himself when Harry glared. They were quiet as they pulled Draco's pyjamas on, Harry borrowing an enlarged black silk one while Draco wore his usual white cotton-silk bottoms. They snuggled into each other and just lay in the darkness for a while, neither speaking but unable to fall asleep. Suddenly Harry chuckled and Draco snapped his head to see what was funny.

"Sorry, it's just…" he laughed, "We forgot to put up silencing charms"


End file.
